Fisi
Fisi is the name of a long-forgotten and scarcely worshipped figure of natural power, always recurring in the form of a spotted hyena. She has been variably described as a loa by the cultures of Trolls and a lesser ancient by Kaldorei scholars. Her domain is believed to encompass the importance of continuing the natural cycle, thriving where others would see desolation, and becoming involved in fits of social dominance and mischief. Though her name has almost entirely faded from the face of Azeroth, there are still those who have sought out the remnants of her ancient intuition where they have found it alive in the forlorn hills of the Southern Barrens. History The Gurubashi Empire It is believed that the first occurrence of Fisi's presence can be properly dated towards the era of the Gurubashi Empire, where she was one of countless many names among their pantheon of demigods and loa. Though sources are scarce beyond the possibility of confirming such a suspicion, it remains among the only viable explanations for her later presence following the Sundering. After The Sundering The most direct appearance of Fisi comes from the legends told after the Sundering of the world in the War of the Ancients, when what remained of one sect of Gurubashi trolls, the Sandfury tribe, came to call upon her more fervently in the wake of the worldly carnage. The teachings of Fisi were said by some to aid in survival when the world itself seemed set against the ability to persevere. In some of the more obscure texts bestowed upon stone tablets or painted as pottery, the shape of a great hyena is seen coming to the aid of troll hunters and heroes who stood alone against the wilderness and that which threatened it. Though beyond this, no physical presence of the supposed demigod would be explicitly shown. Ultimately, however, the bulk of the Sandfury tribe grew to forget Fisi and her meager purpose in the world in favor of more directly powerful deities, and thus she faded once more into obscurity. Current Presence ... The Lessons of Fisi Within the ruins left behind by the Gurubashi Empire and most commonly the holdings of the Sandfury Trolls in Southern Kalimdor, there still exists written record of the beliefs and tenets that guided the Followers of Fisi from their inception, albeit found only in extreme rarity. It is with this generational knowledge that the present-day worship of her form is accomplished and in accordance to these notions that her faithful must live their lives. There are many colloquial teachings regarding the ideals that once guided the Followers of Fisi, though these ten lessons are the most prominently recorded: # Nothing on the savannah is wasted. All that exists in nature is bound to the natural cycle of survival, and for something to be exempted out of preference is to disparage the will of nature. What is provided by the wilderness is a bounty when nothing is guaranteed, and therefore does a rotting corpse become food, puddled mud a reprieve from the sun, dying grass into kindling; a Follower of Fisi must live squalid and humble to ensure that nothing goes to waste. # Respect the rules of dominance. The spirit of competition is the spirit of survival. Thus, there must always be a struggle for domination and a balance between powers of those who rove together. Through challenges and shows of strength, a proper hierarchy may be established and the fit may lead others to survive. If humbled, one must accept defeat and submit until such a time that the opposing leader may be challenged again. # The many must become one. The clan and family is fundamental to the survival of all within the wilds of nature, and it is only together that one may thrive in nature’s company. One must share between members of the clan and seek to benefit the whole as well as the individual self. Alone against the wilderness one may be easily set upon, but together all are made strong. # There is no shame in stealing what is needed. That which may be easily taken for the benefit of oneself and their clan is by rights the property of those whom would take it, provided it is needed and taking it would not disrupt the flow of nature. However, gratuitously taking more than can be used is an act of greed if what is taken is not ever put into proper use. If it may be rightly used, it may be stolen. # Mark out what is owned. In accordance with the prior lesson, what is treasured as personal must be protected and made clear to others or they will inevitably take it. Thus, it is necessary to be possessive of that which one does not wish to lose. It falls to the individual to defend what they own, failing this, it is not their right to have it. # There is power in presence. All that may be done to intensify one’s presence should be done if one is to strive towards natural strength. Bearing the most powerful and striking scent means that others will be beholden to accept one’s dominance by virtue of their senses. A distinctive odor also marks out identity and belonging, both of which are highly important in the chaos of the wilds. # Mischief is to be welcomed. It is encouraged that one should become social through the spread of mischief as a means of attaining dominance and communal bonding. Testing boundaries and overstepping them where it is safe to do so may bring knowledge and insight to grant an advantage over others. Indulge curiosity where it is unwanted, but not where it is rightly forbidden. # The Matron takes her place. The male breed is roving and untrustworthy, but a matron’s burden will guide others true. Those following in the path of Fisi understand that it is the female’s place to lead, and that her authority will always outmatch that of any male’s. She may take what she wishes of him without limit, for her place is greater. # Seek not to improve nature, but to nurture its destined path. Those who believe that nature is incapable of surmounting difficulties itself are to be frowned upon by the Followers of Fisi. One must always seek to serve nature and not themselves, aiding it in the manner it deems fit for them and living alongside it in harmony. A focus must be placed upon natural solutions that may be encouraged rather than what is forced through life magic. # The Followers of Fisi bear no exceptions. All the lessons of Fisi bear their importance to the land, and as they have aided the hyena throughout the evolution of the Barrens, so too will they guide her followers. Bearing with the life they lead, the Followers of Fisi are expected to uphold her lessons as they can. When their time has come, they must grant their body to the land, scavengers, and serve as carrion in final duty to their cause. The Followers of Fisi The aptly named Followers of Fisi include all those who ascribe themselves to her ancient tenets of living, and who yet bestow honor upon the faded name of the hyena demigod. The vast majority of her present-day worshippers include Trolls, though there have occasionally been Kaldorei to recognize the worth of her teachings when inhabiting the more hazardous environs of Kalimdor. Without her direct presence known in the world, such groups are marginal at best and unlikely to grow to any noticeable extent, the widespread knowledge of her faith being almost unheard of even among knowledgeable circles. Still, her indirect effect still permeates throughout the world, and praying to her cause has been known to grant the boons of the Denmother when she is pleased. Primalist Worship The primary form of follower under Fisi's teachings, these barbaric savages consist almost entirely of Trolls, most of which are unaligned with anything but the wilderness itself. Through their devotion, they are capable of taking on the environment with endurance and walking alongside the wilds without fear. Druids of the Cackle ... Trivia * The concept behind Fisi was inspired by the incredible uniqueness and interesting behaviors demonstrated by wild hyenas. Seriously, go and look them up, they're amazing.